Mi Última Misión
by RiverKinsey
Summary: Nuevo summary: Tenía que conseguir una muestra del nuevo virus que estaba brotando ahora en la ciudad, no pensaba que se le dificulataría tanto y menos creer en lo "último" que vería.
**Hola! Ésta fue la primera historia que escribí y esta (o estaba) participando en una concurso (el cual ya no me acuerdo el nombre XD) pero en fin, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Dejen su comentario para saber si les gustó o no, toda opinión es bienvenida, solo sean respetuosos.**

 _ **PD: TUVE QUE BORRAR MIS 4 HISTORIAS POR EL PROBLEMA ESE QUE HUBO EN LA PÁGINA, PERO YA PASÓ TIEMPO ASI QUE DE NUEVO ESTAN AQUÍ**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga Resident Evil no me pertenecen,**_ _ **son de la gran compañía CAPCOM, lo escrito aquí no es con fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 _ **Mi Última Misión .**_

Mis piernas ya no daban más, no sé cuánto ya había recorrido pero ya no podía avanzar, el cansancio y la herida en el muslo derecho ya me estaban afectando. Seguí corriendo hasta un callejón obscuro y me detuve a dar un respiro, en verdad necesitaba uno urgente. Revisé la herida, era profunda y aún sangraba, tenía que curarla de inmediato o si no, se me infectaría pero lamentablemente no tenía con qué. Golpeé la pared, estaba frustrado, nunca pensé que esta misión fuera tan difícil, ni siquiera la que tuve junto con Helena se compara con ésta.

Escuché pisadas que se dirigían hacia mi dirección, me escondí lo más rápido que mi cuerpo podía detrás de un basurero y guardé silencio, eran ellos, ¿acaso ya me habían encontrado? Empezaron a revisar el callejón, yo sólo rezaba que no me encontraran, si lo hacían, moriría y no puedo permitir eso. Ya estaban en mi posición, respiré profundo pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido lo cual los alertó y fueron corriendo a donde se había escuchado. Exhalé con pesadez, la suerte estaba de mi lado y me había dado una oportunidad de seguir vivo, estaba tan aliviado que fui feliz por un momento.

Me levanté con cuidado, mi cuerpo ya sentía los estragos de mi estupidez, era la primera vez que me descuidaba de esa forma, confiarme que ya lo había conseguido, estaba equivocado. Primera regla: cuando todo esté tranquilo, algo anda mal; y efectivamente, hice caso omiso y ahora mi cuerpo es quien paga mi descuido. Caminé lo más silencioso que pude, no quería que me encontraran de nuevo, me asomé a ver las calles, autos incendiados, tiendas destruidas, postes caídos, basura por todos lados, era un panorama horrible pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de escenarios. Revisé mi pistola, cartucho completo, sabía que estaba en desventaja pero debía ser astuto de ahora en adelante y conseguir más munición. Observé minuciosamente cada lugar para ver si se encontraban más agentes a mi alrededor. Debo estar alerta, más alerta. Salí del callejón y me dirigí a una tienda en búsqueda de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, solo quería vendas para parar la hemorragia.

Entré a la tienda, toda destruida, como si hubiera pasado un tornado y llevado todo, busqué por todo el lugar hasta que en la bodega encontré un botiquín, todo sucio y empolvado pero aun así me servía. Ya vendado, seguí con mi estúpida misión, salí apuntando, ya no me permitía bajar la guardia por ningún motivo; el silencio era interrumpido por mis pasos, a cada ruido apuntaba a donde se había escuchado y así estuve por un largo tiempo, me sentía aliviado por no encontrarme con ningún agente. ¡Vaya! Esos tipos sí que eran un enemigo fuerte, bien entrenados, con buena puntería y sangre fría para matar cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Escuché una explosión muy cerca de mi posición, me cubrí y observé lo que sucedía, corrían tras una persona pero no pude distinguir quien era pero estaba escapando, al igual que yo, era perseguida por los mismos agentes, debería unirme con esa persona pero…¿y si era enemigo también?...no lo creo. Escuché disparos y gritos con instrucciones, debía alejarme lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Me puse en marcha esperanzado de que no me hayan visto huir. Regresé al edificio, la ubicación de mi misión, antes de entrar, revisé si no me habían seguido, y al confirmarlo, ingresé. Todo seguía igual, destruido, mesas volteadas, agujeradas por los balazos, evidencia de la balacera que tuve con los agentes. Debía conseguir esa muestra del nuevo virus, el T-Phobos, me intrigaba mucho, ¿cómo un virus puede activarse sólo con el miedo?, eso sí que me asustaba y en los documentos reportaban lo verídico y terrible de sus mutaciones. Recuerdo también que las víctimas fueron de Terra Save, pobre de Claire… y Moira. Seguí caminando por los pasillos que llevaban al laboratorio subterráneo. Toda pared estaba con rastros de sangre y rasguños, mi intercomunicador sonó dándome un pequeño susto, estoy demasiado nervioso. Me llamaba Hunnigan, al fin se comunicaba conmigo, me estaba advirtiendo que de nuevo los enemigos se dirigían a mi posición, debía apurarme.

Apresuré mi paso y bajé al primer sótano, la obscuridad invadía, prendí mi linterna y me topé con algo dejándome helado, un rastro de sangre fresca y un cuerpo aún caliente, podría decir que llevaba unos 10 minutos muerto, no estaba solo. Giré mi cabeza al final del pasillo al escuchar alguien...más bien algo correr, tragué saliva y apuntando le seguí. Al llegar, me pegué a la pared y me asomé del lado derecho, nada, ahora izquierdo, no podía creerlo, me imaginaba lo terrible que era el virus pero al verlo en vivo, era más que terrible, debía esquivarlo, las únicas balas eran para defenderme de los agentes. Observé el lugar, algo que lo distrajera, revisé mis bolsillos, una tapa de botella, no sé porqué la traía pero me iba a servir. Lancé la tapa del lado contrario al monstruo lo más lejos que mi fuerza daba y me pegué lo más que pude a la pared, escuchaba que se dirigía a la tapa muy rápidamente, sólo pude contener mi respiración cuando pasó a mi lado y se alejaba, era mi oportunidad.

Me puse en marcha al elevador que me llevaría al laboratorio, no estaba lejos, miraba a todos lados, ya no quería más sorpresas, sentía mucho calor, el sudor era presente en mi frente. Llegué al elevador y pulsé el botón, la espera me desesperaba, miró mi reloj, ¡Dios Mío! ¿Cuánto tardará?, habían pasado solo 20 segundos, cuando escucho un rugido y una corrida hacia mí. ¡Demonios, el monstruo! Empecé a pulsar el botón muy apurado, ya estaba cerca, se abrió el elevador y me adentré, miré hacia el pasillo, me vio y rugió de nuevo, corrió hacia mí, y sólo atiné a pegar mi espalda en la pared del elevador y cerrar los ojos, las puertas se cerraron, impidiendo que muriera. Suspiré relajado mientras abría los ojos lentamente. ¿Soy yo o tengo muy buena suerte?

Tenía que prepararme para lo siguiente, ya estaba llegando al laboratorio, ya estaba cerca de mi objetivo, ahora sí era el final. Llegué al laboratorio, revisé el lugar primero y al confirmar que no había peligro, dejé de apuntar y me enfoqué en buscar las muestras. Era grande el lugar, estaba desordenado, mesas metálicas con papeles alborotados, con jeringas sucias, vasos y tubos de ensayo rotos y tirados por doquier, al estar buscando las muestras leía archivos y reportes, informaban la cantidad exacta de administración del virus en cada persona, las consecuencias, los tipos de mutaciones, todo. Los rumores eran ciertos, Alex Wesker, era mujer, reí un poco, la locura era hereditaria al parecer. Encontré las muestras en un maletín, lo tomé y metí algunos archivos que podían ayudarnos para erradicarlo por completo. Seguí buscando por todo el lugar si había munición, cajones vacíos, cajones con basura. Abrí el casillero que estaba alado de un congelador, un rifle de asalto M4A2 y munición de pistola, sin dudarlo me armé, ya podía enfrentarme con el monstruo.

Me dirigí al elevador y me dispuse a llamar a Hunnigan para que enviara un helicóptero y me sacaran de aquí. Al llegar a donde estaba el monstruo, respiré hondo y apunté, no había nadie, aun así, seguí apuntando y moviéndome, el cuerpo aún estaba, me alivié. Subí a la planta baja cuidándome de no topar con el monstruo, empecé a escuchar unos balazos y rugidos, de seguro eran los agentes enfrentándose con la mutación, eso me daba ventaja, mientras ellos pelean, yo puedo aprovechar a huir con la muestra. Con cuidado y escondiéndome de los disparos fallidos, me dirigí a la salida, todo iba bien, ya casi llegaba y estando en la puerta a punto de salir, un disparo me avisó de que ya me habían descubierto. Salí corriendo abrazando el maletín, debía proteger la muestra a toda costa, escuchaba como disparaban hacia mi dirección mientras corrían.

Llamé a Hunnigan preguntando acerca de mi extracción, me dijo que ya estaban cerca y espero sea así. Seguí corriendo sin rumbo fijo para poder quitarme de encima a los agentes, me defendía con mi pistola disparándoles, la verdad no sabía si les daba pero veía que se detenían un poco. Me di vuelta en una calle y vaya sorpresa que me di, callejón sin salida. Giré mi cabeza a toda dirección buscando una salida o algo que me diera tiempo de escapar, nada, había quedado atrapado.

Quise retomar el camino que había tomado pero los agentes ya me estaban apuntando. Me pedían que les entregara la muestra o disparaban. No respondí nada ni hice nada, solo me les quedé mirando. Me lo volvieron a repetir, y nuevamente no hice nada. Vi que cargaban sus armas y me apuntaban, era mi fin. De repente, un helicóptero nos alumbró, ya estaban por mí pero los agentes aún seguían apuntándome y en eso…todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

Empezaron a disparar, solo pude cerrar los ojos pero escuché un grito: Leon! Esa voz, me era inconfundible, abrí los ojos y vi como ella, Ada Wong, se interponía entre las balas y yo. Así que era ella a quien perseguían aparte de mí, vi como su cuerpo era perforado por las balas y gotas de sangre se esparcían manchando mi rostro, su cuerpo cayó frente a mí, no podía creerlo, de nuevo ella, me había salvado a cambio de su vida. Observé su cuerpo ensangrentado, su mirada perdida y con lágrimas, efectivamente, estaba muerta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la había perdido, un dolor proveniente de mi pecho se hizo presente, me marié, me estaba sintiendo débil… ¿una bala? Lo único que recuerdo fue que la obscuridad me invadió.


End file.
